


A new way to water a plant

by SandyFeral



Series: Nsfw [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, Plant sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyFeral/pseuds/SandyFeral
Summary: While Bushroot mourns the loss of certain biological functions, Liquidator accidentally finds out there’s more than one way to get inside someone.





	A new way to water a plant

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to write something like this without a non-mutated Liquidator and Bushroot, I tried my best.

This always happened at the most inconvenient time. Unfortunately, whenever the duck and rat duo began bickering, and it was so hard to stop them. The four of them should’ve been carrying their haul back to Negaduck right now, but Quackerjack and Megavolt had decided to take some issue with each other and were now holding up the whole operation.

“Oh, N-Negaduck’s not gonna like this,” Bushroot murmured.

“Experts agree, keeping Negaduck waiting is a bad idea!” Liquidator said, louder so that the other pair could hear him.

“Butt out of this water boy!” Quackerjack shouted. 

“Yeah, can’t you see we’re having a discussion?” Megavolt said.

Bushroot blanched. “Just perfect, these two are gonna get us mulched.”

“Want to lessen Negaduck’s wrath? Then leave those two behind, let’s just get our loot back so the boss has no reason to be mad at us,” Liquidator said.

“Good idea,” Bushroot said with a sigh.

Just as they were about to walk away, the mood between the other duo changed. Megavolt had pulled Quackerjack closer to him by the duck’s frilled collar, and they were glaring at each other, but something was different now. Before Bushroot’s and Liquidator’s eyes Quackerjack and Megavolt went from fighting-suddenly to flirting-then quickly to full on making out.

“Uh, does that mean you two have made up?” Bushroot asked.

“You could say that,” Quackerjack purred. 

“Then can we get going?” Bushroot asked with a level of impatience that was unusual for him. “The last thing I want is for Negaduck to pull out the hedge clippers on me again because we took too long. I just want to get this stuff to him and get back to my greenhouse.”

“Oh, you know what we should do when we’re done?” Megavolt said.

“Oh no…” Bushroot muttered.

…

“Want to take part in a wildly inappropriate, yet somewhat arousing conversation?” Liquidator said. 

Bushroot folded his arms. The two of them were back in the greenhouse after finishing the caper, but Bushroot could still not get the conversation he had been forced to sit through out of his head.

“I just don’t know why they have to talk about it!” Bushroot said.

“Well studies show sex is what most males think about in their relationships, and they are very vocal about their relationship,” Bud said with a grin. “I mean don’t tell me it’s never been on your mind.”

Bushroot blushed. “O-Of course not.”

Liquidator snickered. “That looks like a definite ‘yes.’”

“Well maybe I have! But I don’t like to. I mean we can’t have sex so why bring it up?” Bushroot’s voice lowered to a whisper. “Just another way a relationship with me is disappointing.”

“Oh, Reginald.” Bud put an arm on his partner’s shoulder. “Is that why it bothers you? I’m not disappointed! Besides, that has nothing to do with you, does it look like I could have sex with anyone?”

“Maybe! I don’t know. If-if one of us tried it with someone with real...” Bushroot coughed, “...parts, maybe we could work something out, but the two of us together? I wouldn’t even know where to start!”

“Listen,” Liquidator said before Bushroot could speak further. “It doesn’t matter to me if I could have sex with someone else. I want to be with you. If I can’t have sex because of that, so be it. This package doesn’t exactly seem to come with a sex drive included anyway.” He drew closer to the plant mutant. “But honestly Reggie, between the two of us, you’re the one who sounds more disappointed.”

“Ok, maybe I am!” Bushroot pouted. “This body is nearly indestructible, but no matter how long I live I’ll die without having ever…” He blushed. “I think I’m allowed to be a little upset about that.”

To Bushroot’s surprise, he felt the canine’s watery arms encircle him. 

“Of course you’re allowed to be upset. It really is such a shame,” Liquidator cooed.

“What is?” 

“That I wasn’t there for you sooner.” He kissed the duck’s cheek.

Bushroot couldn’t help but smile at the affectionate gesture. “Well I’m glad you’re here now. Even if we can’t do anything about me being a-a…” he trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence because of the feelings of embarrassment and shame the final word always dragged with it.

Then he registered the fact that Bud had started chuckling softly.

“Ok, I know it’s stupid that I won’t say that word but-”

“No, it’s not that,” Liquidator said. “It’s just, it seems that there’s still one way I can get inside of you.”

Bushroot’s gaze traveled down to where the watery canine was pointing. It seemed that his body had begun soaking up Liquidator’s watery mass without his permission.

“Oh!” Bushroot laughed a bit himself. “S-sorry about that.”

“It’s fine! Though if you don’t mind, I think I’ll be taking that back.”

As Liquidator pulled himself from the duck’s roots a loud gasp came from Bushroot’s mouth. He had not known what he expected the sensation of water leaving his body to feel like, but that had been wholly unusual. 

“What was that?” Liquidator asked, concern filling his eyes. “Did that hurt?”

“N-No.” Bushroot could feel something inside him heating up. “I mean yes, yes just a little bit but it mostly just felt… strange...”

Bud put his face closer to the roots. “May I?”

When Bushroot nodded, Bud placed a hand at the apex of the duck’s legs, and allowed it to be absorbed before pulling it out again, a bit slower than before. This time the noise that came out of Bushroot’s mouth was not just a gasp, but a gasp that devolved into a moan. The sensation left a strange itch inside the plant’s lower half, one he needed to be scratched right away.

“P-please,” Bushroot said, panting slightly. “Do that again!”

“What, you mean this?” Bud grinned, and this time he pushed himself into the roots before pulling himself out.

The reaction this caused made the dog’s insides bubble. It seemed that when water was forced in, it had an even bigger impact than when it was pulled out. Bushroot squeaked as the water entered him, and Bud could felt the duck’s legs tremble a slight bit.

“We can’t have sex you say?” Bud’s hand moved along his partner’s backside. “Don’t be so sure! With the Liquidator, anything is possible!”

“Y-You think this is sex?” Bushroot frowned. “How would you know?”

“Oh believe me, I’d recognize a reaction like that anywhere,” Bud said. “I’ve heard it plenty of times.”

Bushroot had to take a moment to process this new information. This was what sex felt like? He had touched himself a few times and it had never been like this. Then again, he had never been penetrated, and that was probably closer to what this was. But how would Bud know what that sounded like? He had always assumed that the smooth-talking salesman wasn’t a virgin himself, but “plenty of times?” How much sex had he had before?

Before he could work through all this information in his head, he felt a large wave of water surge into him. 

“Buuud!” He moaned. “O-Ok wait-”

Another moan came out of him before he could finish as the water was pulled back out of him. Stumbling backwards a bit, he slumped against a nearby tree. Bud, who had been pulled down with him, cocked his head to the side. Bushroot sighed.

“That-that was t-too much,” Bushroot said. “Think you could be a bit more-”

“Gentle?” Bud finished. His face softened. “No problem.” He pulled Bushroot back onto his feet. “You think maybe we should find somewhere more comfortable though?”

At that moment a cluster of thick bushes rose up beneath them. Soft flowers were blooming along the top, making it surprisingly comfortable to lay on.

Liquidator looked down at the foliage beneath them. “A flower bed?” He asked, grinning.  
“I didn’t ask them to do that,” Bushroot murmured.

“Well it does make this a bit easier.”

Closing his eyes, Liquidator pressed his mouth against his partner’s, gently pushing him down until the plant duck’s back was against the soft flowers. Slowly, he sunk his lower half onto Bushroot’s roots, and pushed. Despite the kiss, he could heard the moan of pleasure through the mouth pressed against his. He pulled out, and pushed in again. This was a familiar rhythm to the canine’s body, though it had drastically changed since the last time he’d done this. 

As his body recognized the action and the sounds of moans and gasps, a familiar feeling reignited within Bud’s body. His long forgotten sex drive began to restart itself, and his movements began to change. Now there was more behind them. Bud’s mouth moved, no longer just kissing, but licking and nipping. As he did so, he lowered the temperature around his mouth so that every time it made contact with Bushroot, he heard the duck make small noises of surprise. 

But everywhere else his body temperature went up, and the sensation of him pushing and pulling suddenly felt different. He could feel it now, really feel it. When Bushroot’s arms wrapped around him, he could really feel that too, and it meant something more now. 

“It’s been so long,” Bud said, his voice laced a hint of a growl. A huge smile spread across his face. “You have no idea how much you’ve aroused me. I’ve never felt this body get turned on before, but god damn I feel it now!”

“R-really?” Bushroot was panting and his brain was clouding with pleasure. He could barely think, so he just said whatever first came to his head. “You’ve turned me on ever since I met you. Y-you’re confident and strong and powerful and handsome, and-and you love me.” 

“Of course I do! What’s not to love?”

With that, Bushroot felt the kisses start again. Cold, wet, soft kisses trailing down his neck, a stark contrast with the warm liquid engulfing his roots. The water making it’s way in and out of his roots began gradually moving harder and faster. Every time he felt Bud pull out there was that strange sensation again. It was a little painful, leaving him aching, but it made the sensation of the water thrusting back inside him so much sweeter.

One of Bushroot’s hands made it’s way into his own hair, somewhat instinctively. Without thinking, he began rubbing one of his stamen. It didn’t take him long to figure out why his body’s instincts were directing him towards it. This sensation was one he immediately recognized, and he groaned, causing Bud to look at him. The dog’s eyes moved to Bushroot’s hand, then to the anther at the tips of the thin organs on top of his head. 

“Looks like pollen season has started,” Bud said, rubbing Bushroot’s anther so some of the sticky powder came off. 

Combined, this, and Bud’s continued thrusting, caused Bushroot to squirm and his legs began to tremble as he moaned and whimpered from the excess stimulation. 

“A-ah! Y-Yes!” He cried, his eyes rolling upward, pleasure visible on his face.

This only amplified Bud’s own arousal. He began to play with the duck’s stamen, relishing the noises it caused. He twisted, rubbed, and pulled them, every single action creating a satisfying reaction.

Now all Bud was focusing on was the sound of Bushroot’s voice and continuing the actions that rewarded him with it. The rest was lost to him. Keeping himself in his normal shape, regulating his temperature, none of that mattered. As he thrust and pulled harder and faster he could feel himself dripping excessively, the form he usually carefully maintained now falling apart. His temperature was rising drastically, heat radiating from an unknown source within his body. 

Feeling his partner melting away, Bushroot held tighter to what was left of the Liquidator’s form. The sensations he was receiving were almost unbearable, and yet they were everything he needed. Having Bud so close, so hot, right on top of him, inside him.

“Reggie,” Bud moaned, seemingly unaware that he was even speaking.

“B-Bud,” Bushroot moaned quietly in response between panting . “I love you, I-I love you so much, please.” 

He didn’t know what he was pleading for, but he got it. Once more, water poured into him, but this time there was no withdrawal. Something went off inside him, as if some sort of peak had been reached, and pollen suddenly sprang forth from his scalp. The water in his arms lost shape completely, dripping down past the flowers of the bushes to the ground below. 

After a few moments Bushroot propped himself up on his elbows, still panting. “Buddy?”

From beneath him, water swirled upwards, morphing into the familiar shape of the Liquidator. The former salesman was grinning from ear-to-ear. Somehow he seemed to have completely recovered from the exertion.

“Talk about a once-in-a-lifetime experience!” He said. 

“Y-Yeah,” Bushroot said, putting a hand onto his forehead. “I’ve never been through anything like that.”

“Let me tell you,” Bud said. “I’ve had sex before, but that was something else! Plus no more worrying about cleaning up messes, or physical injuries, or exhaustion-”

“Oh, speak for yourself,” Bushroot said. “I feel exhausted.” He paused. “But it was good for you?”

Bud chuckled. “Good?” He moved underneath Bushroot and picked him up, causing the mutant duck to squeak in surprise. “I’d say it was excellent! Especially since it was with you. But tell me, did you enjoy the experience?”

Bushroot smiled, and relaxed into Bud’s embrace. “It was wonderful. Thank you.”


End file.
